


D-108

by FrecklefaceB



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Belle Reve, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff, Manipulation, Masturbation, Off-screen Relationship(s), Prison, Smut, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklefaceB/pseuds/FrecklefaceB
Summary: Digger's past meets his present when an old acquaintance tracks him down in Belle Reve. Waller uses Captain Boomerang's pen pal as a motivation. Will his reward live up to his expectations?





	D-108

**Author's Note:**

> Captain Boomerang isn't mine but this story is. This version of Boomerang is based off of Jai Courtney's Captain Boomerang in the Suicide Squad movie, so please keep that delicious visual in mind.
> 
> Feel free to leave me comments here or you can find me on tumblr under the username of FrecklefaceB. I post updates and general Jai Courtney related randomness. I'd love to hear from you.

_George, is it okay to call you that or do you prefer Digger or Captain Boomerang? I'm sure you don't remember me but I sure remember you. I had the biggest crush on you growing up._

He never got tired of reading those words or her letters. They first appeared seven months ago, initially surprising him because he couldn't think of anyone that would take the time to write him. It's not as if he was a knight of valor, he was a rare and acquired taste. In typical fashion, it didn't take long for Digger to make things inappropriate by asking for nudes and panties; none of which ever arrived meaning the guards confiscated them upon opening the letters. Undoubtedly ordered by Waller to scan for information, she was always looking for an angle. 

Even though he couldn't place the name to a face, Digger found himself drawn to Grace and looked forward to their weekly letter exchange. Tossing the first letter to the side, Boomerang's mind fast forwards to last week's letter, his hand pushing further into his boxers as he recalls Grace's explicit desire involving bondage leathers and an anal plug. 

Rolling his head to the side, Digger bites his pillow, flimsily attempting to cover the loud groan escaping his lips. The latch on his cell screeches with movement and he freezes mid-stroke, waiting for the intruder. 

"Digger! Oh, god do you do anything else?" Griggs bemoans at the sight of catching the prisoner in another one of his notorious masturbation sessions. 

"Ya 'ere tah help, Griggs?" he challenges the guard after rising to his feet and adjusting his boxers.

Griggs clicks his tongue, "You yearning to go back down under?" 

"Gentlemen, that's enough." 

Digger's back stiffens as he takes a step back from Officer Griggs; a cell visit from Waller was never a good thing. He cocks a glance sideways and sure enough Flag was hovering in the hallway. 

"Oi, I don't appreciate ya just showin' up unannounced durin' me private time." He detested their little ambushes, it was bad enough they had him locked up and feeling like a caged animal but the excessive force was unnecessary. There was the one time he nearly snapped that guard’s neck but in his defense the bastard deserved it for taunting him. After that, guards were required to pair up when visiting which really only meant now there were two people to gang up on him. 

Griggs snorts before speaking, "Your privates need a break." 

Waller's cold glare wipes the smile off his face and he quietly mumbles, "Sorry." 

"You can take a step outside," her command leaving no room for argument. Flag steps to the side permitting Griggs barely enough room to pass through the frame. 

Boomerang's face twists in disgust as Flag repositions himself, gun slung around his neck by a strap and a finger itching for an excuse to fire at the asinine loudmouth. 

Pulling out an envelope from the inside of her blazer, Waller slaps it against the palm of her hand before she moves in circles around Boomer as she speaks.

"Captain Boomerang. You could be one of the biggest assets to our team but yet you continue to be nothing but a jerk and a screw-up."

"This visit is startin' off splendidly," he dryly jokes, causing Waller to stop in front of him. 

She tilts her head, staring up to the insubordinate man with daggers, "And yet when we get you to actually work, you're more than competent." 

"Did ya harass the fire bloke like this? He sure took his time doin' anythin' when he was around." 

Waller smiles and Digger instantly knows this is only going downhill. She raises the envelope, catching his attention. 

"It's taken awhile but I've finally found some leverage. Think of it as a little insurance in your cooperation if you will."

Digger clenches his jaw and fists; he would love to knock her into next week. Her confidence telling, she had him exactly where she wanted and there was nothing he could do this time. 

"Is that so?" he challenges in vain. "Takin' away me beer and Pinky wasn't effective enough fah ya?"

Waller chuckles, "You don't look so well."

"Just spit ya venom out already ya yank bitch," he begs, wishing for her departure. 

"I'll admit taking your toy was in poor taste. That and the booze were the only two things keeping you from being completely intolerable. This," she holds up the letter with excitement flashing in her eyes. "This is the key. You've grown quite close with your pen pal, Grace. The letters are rather disturbing but mostly harmless. I'd venture to guess you've grown attached to her." 

Waller doesn't even flinch when he lurches forward, Flag immediately behind Boomer restraining him with the gun across his throat. 

"I swear if ya hurt her," he chokes out as Flag applies pressure. 

"Easy there."

"I wouldn't dare. She's of no use to me dead. I will however use her and the letters as a bargaining chip. Our next mission will require ample cooperation on your part. Agree and I'll let you have this week's letter which I've been told by the guards is rather informative to say the least," her brow rises with the final statement. She motions to Flag to release, him knowing he was enticed by the carrot being dangled before him. Boomer's eyes flick from her to the letter and back. 

Still angry with the situation unfolding, Boomer beings to rant, "Ya somethin' lady. I have rights and ya can't just take me stuff on a whim." 

"You have no rights, you're a prisoner. I have to say I didn't have you pegged for the type to wear a ball gag and Grace sure is the wordsmith. It's a shame you won't get to read it." 

"Ball gag is the best way to shut me up," he sneers down at Waller. 

"I'll keep that in mind," she counters and Boomer looks away. 

Swallowing in defeat he mumbles, "Fine." 

"I'll tell you what, if you manage to do the job well I'll arrange a visit." His head snaps up, searching her face for any signs of a bluff. 

Narrowing his eyes, "Ya just pullin' me leg."

"I can assure you I'm not and Flag is our witness." Both turn to the Colonel who nods in return. 

"Conjugal visit it is," he affirms out of the corner of his mouth. 

Boomer snorts, all of Belle Reve was going to hear him getting laid.

_________

Grace was glad to be out of the helicopter and back on land, her stomach still flipping from the ride and now nerves as she is escorted into the desolate building amidst the Louisiana wetlands. 

She's greeted by Griggs sporting an unsettling grin, "Well hello there! You're a pretty thing."

A few guards chuckle as Griggs unabashedly eyes her. Grace wasn't blind to the fact they were all exchanging looks. 

"Hi, I'm a guest of Waller's?" Her voice cracks with uncertainty, admittedly feeling silly suggesting her visit was for anything other than fucking Captain Boomerang. The guards knew why she was there and had obviously seen her pictures. What they didn't know was she didn't care, if anything she was turned on. 

"Oh, we know sweetheart," Griggs replies with a wink. The accompanying guards laugh again and Grace bites the inside of her cheek to keep from lashing out. "You can check your items here and follow Ms. Holly into that room there for a full body check per Waller's request. We just gotta make sure you're not bringing in anything other than your fine self." 

Grace fakes a smile and Griggs winks again while she places her possessions on the counter before following Holly into the room. After the search, she's greeted by a more serious man in the hall with a wide stance and arms crossed, his eyes narrowing while studying her. 

"Colonel Flag, she's good to go, sir," the female guard chimes and the man nods.

"Very well, follow me Miss," he directs with a pivot. Grace sheepishly scans her surroundings, nearly all the guards are providing judgmental stares. George wasn't very good at making friends and everyone was likely curious as to her disposition considering she was here for him. 

The building is a series of copious hallways, locked doors, and guards. The further she followed the stern man into the maze and through buzzed doors, the more bizarre it felt. Colonel Flag abruptly stops after they cross another guarded threshold, and Grace quizzically peers about. The hall was the same institutional green as the rest but there was a large door with a sliding latch. The guard blankly looked ahead at the opposing bare wall as if they weren’t there. 

"I'm obligated to ask before I send you in, are you comfortable with being alone with the prisoner?" Flag gravely asks.

Grace bites her lip, struggling to hold back her laughter at the blatant undertone of his question.

"I think I can handle it," she quips. 

Flag clears his throat, "You will have six hours with the inmate, and I suggest you try to come up for air. I've been told he's a valuable member and we should ensure his earned happiness but let's not wear him out or some crap like that." 

"I don't think that will be a problem." 

"Unfortunately I don't either as security video suggests," he frowns. 

Focusing on the metal door she wonders, "Will the cameras remain on?" 

"No, but the guard stays in place and there's several cameras in the hall," he concludes with confidence. With a gesture from Flag the guard bangs on the door.

"Incoming!"

The heavy metal groans as it’s cracked enough for Flag to barrel to the opening and park, blocking Grace from view. 

"Looks like it's your lucky day, Captain Boomerang!" he hints, enjoying the secrecy. 

"Oi, I was wonderin' why the cell got a sudden makeover," he babbles in bewilderment before pointing to the bed, "me bed’s got sheets!" 

"Try not to set them on fire this time, although I think that's going to be the last thing on your mind." Boomerang's brow rises as Flag steps inside the cell. Glancing back to the hatch, his mouth drops at the woman tiptoeing in. 

"Fuck me sideways..." Digger trails off still in disbelief.

"Wait until I leave," Flag mumbles before turning to Grace with a reminder, "Six hours." 

Neither move until the door is closed, Grace coyly drags her fingers along the cell walls as she circles the small room. Boomer bites his lip, stalking behind her like a predator after prey. 

"Hi, George," she breathily acknowledges over her shoulder. He wastes no time pulling her by the wrist and pinning her against the wall. Pressing his body to hers and leaning his head down to rest on hers, Boomerang's breaths are shaky but his eyes are trained on her body. She slides her free hand up his back to grip the nape of his neck, pulling and providing space. He sneers down, chest heaving as he internally struggles with what to connect to as his thoughts pull him in several directions. 

"Since all my hands are occupied it's your move," she teases. Boomer lets go of her wrist but keeps his palm flush with the wall. She playfully pouts before maintaining his devouring gaze, kissing his bicep as her now free hand drags up his thigh, over the thin white material of his boxers and stopping at his erection. His hips snap forward with a groan as she cups and rubs him through the material. 

"I never thought I'd see the day Captain Boomerang was speechless," she purrs into his ear, nipping at the lobe and earning another growl. He turns, capturing her lips with a heated kiss. 

A large hand drops from the wall and securely grabs her hip, pulling as he whispers against her lips, "Just tryin' tah decide how I wanna fuck ya first." His eyes are full of mischief when he spins Grace, shoving her to the wall while forcing himself behind her. 

His hot breath tickling her neck, "Do I want ya pressed against this wall?" Grace tilts her head, providing him access to her neck and gasping with each bite, a flick of his tongue on the sensitive flesh. His hand suddenly squeezes between her and the wall to wrap around her throat, Grace melts back into Digger as he walks them backwards to his bed.

"Or do I want to watch ya ride me prick," he says, tugging on her hips to which she rolls, and he hums appreciatively. His fingertips dance down to the hem of her dress, gathering the material until he's tickling her skin. "Ya knickers never arrived, what kind am I gonna find now?" 

Squirming under his touch, Grace widens her legs as he skims her inner thighs, "Guess." 

His fingers descend upon bare skin, growling into her hair, "Nasty girl." 

She rolls her body backwards, making sure to dig her hips into his during the process.

"It looks like I've lost them. Oops," she teases and his eyes darken, one of his large digits plunging between her wet folds and grazing her clit with each swipe. Grace whimpers when he retracts, his movements hurried as he lifts her dress up and overhead only to reveal she isn't wearing a bra either. 

His teeth sink into the crook of her neck as he directs her legs over his knees, pleased when she curls her feet around his calves. Licking the fresh wound on her neck, his hand once again roves to her core and slaps her exposed pussy. 

"Next time ya'll wear panties. Do ya hear me ya cunt?" 

Grace flinches, legs retracting as she tries to lower them to the ground but he's now holding her by the waist and folding her forward as he tugs down his boxers. She claws at his arm, smiling at the scrapes and droplets of blood. 

"Ya about to get the best rootin' of ya life," he promises, wrenching her arms to the small of her back and crossing them at the wrist with his large hand encompassing them, jerking her back as she attempts to walk away. 

"Too bad we can't have toys," she purrs, enjoying being manhandled as he uses a knee to nudge her legs apart, and his free hand to push on the back of her head until she lowers. 

"Just shut up and bend over," he barks, aligning himself to her entrance and slowly easing in with a pause, relishing in the feeling of being buried deep in a woman once again. Grace impatiently wiggles her ass, and Boomerang delivers a stinging slap before grabbing a wrist in each hand. Stuck between wanting to enjoy every second of the experience, and finding a fast release, Boomerang slowly rears back until her arms are straight before he thrusts back into her core. 

“Oh, fuck!” Her cries only encouraging as he picks up the pace, drilling into her harder and deeper than before, Grace’s head flinging back whenever his hips dig and slap against her. Digger clenches his eyes closed as he struggles to keep from losing his load. His eyes fling open when he hears the sound of the door knowing there was no way time could be up yet. 

Confusion sets in when he realizes there’s no Grace but instead his hand is jammed in his boxers holding his tackle. As he retrieves his hand, Boomer catches Griggs out of the corner of his eye with a bucket and before he can scoot into sitting a bucket of ice cold water is dumped over his head. 

Griggs grins, “You look like you needed a cold shower, mate.” 

“Bloody hell!” Digger yells as he jumps up from the bed into Griggs’s face. 

“Time for brekkie!” Griggs mocks with a poor Australian accent.

Angry with his reality, Boomer decides to rein in the situation and unfortunately he couldn’t do that by hitting the smarmy guard. Griggs brow lowers with Boomer’s smirk.

“I’d rather stay here. I wasn’t quite done with ya mum yet.” 

“Don’t you talk about my mother! She’s a saint!” Griggs yells, feeling flustered as he sidesteps the man leaving Boomer roaring in laughter behind.


End file.
